camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
D-16
Personality He is usually a happy go lucky guy. He does keep his sadness inside. History He was made by Hephaestus to serve his children and to help protect them and the camp when ever he can. Hephaestus made him exactly for this purpose and for no other but to live normally like any other child he was sent down to Camp Half-Blood but gotten lost in the forest. That's when a group of Hephaestus children were attacked nearby by a cyclops and he slaughtered it. They said how they were campers and D-16 went back with them. D-16's name originated by his Demonic appearance in his armor and for him being designed to look more like a 16 Year Old. D-16 could care less about himself and would not think twice to die for someone else, even if they aren't one of Hephaestus' children. He has fully functional organs as well since Hephaesuts was attempting to make the most realistic Automaton possible. Knowing that he was more of an experiment and less of being deseigned for a purpose. This has put him into a somewhat of a depression feeling that he was abandoned by Hephaestus. Powers #Automatons are very durable, with high tolerances for all temperatures. They can survive falls from higher distances than humans, as well as survive deeper deaths in the water, but if they do not completely dry off after being exposed to water, they are prone ro rust. #Automatons are, on average, much stronger than humans, but in general are have less dexterity for small delicate tasks #Some can store and release electricity, and can use this power to temporarily stun others or even power-up electronics. However, the more electricity they store, the more stress it will induce on their generator, which could lead to malfunctions or even a complete shut-down. If this happens they need to be repaired by a child of Hephaestus. #Some can also fly, they can reach speeds up to 120 mph, though sustaining a speed over 60 mph can cause their systems to overload and require a child of Hephaestus kid to fix them #Automatons are generally faster than most humans, but not always as agile, depending on how they are built, as well as not being overly stealthy #Some can conceal weapons within themselves, and are usually very adept at using a variety of weapons, and what they may not know, they can be trained and/or programmed to know #Some are able to temporarily attract metals to them like a magnet, but the more force they use, the less control they have over what comes back #Some are able to be programmed with knowledge on various things, ranging from combat skills to general knowledge to emotions and feelings. Because they have to be programmed to be able to have emotions or feelings, they are more immune to having them as well. Even if they know what "fear" feels like, they have more control over it so that it doesn't consume them. #Some are able to mimic any sound they hear, from voices to music #Some can record anything being played around them, whether it's music or a conversation #Some have a USB port and can connect with other electronics #They have a higher stamina than most humans, enabling them to push themselves further, as they do not feel "tired", but they still use energy, and that can be depleted if they over extend themselves #They are immune to poisons, as they do not need food and drink to sustain themselves, but they are susceptible to things like acid. #They do not need sleep, but they do need to re-charge their power supply at times #Some can repair/induce glitches in technology. This sometimes allows her to heal minor internal problems in automatons. #They can enhance another machine's speed and/or capacity, but it drains them #They are adept at hacking computers #They can jack in and communicate with a variety of different machines and technology #They can activate and deactivate electronic devices at will #Some can have special equipment that can determine heat temperatures and weak pressure points, store enemy images and data and enhance his accuracy Armour Techno Demon by cheeseboy18193.jpg|My Armour Relationships Category:Characters Category:Automatons Category:Male Category:Zer0TheNinja Category:6'5 Category:Usui Takumi Category:Created Category:D-16 Category:Shared Model Category:Anime Models